warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Novellas
}} Novellas in the ''Warriors'' series are stories that fit outside the main arcs, but focus on individual characters.Revealed on HarperCollins Catalog They follow a variety of characters and expand on their backstories. Concept development : Books ''The Untold Stories Hollyleaf's Story :Hollyleaf wakes up in the tunnels to find that another cat named Fallen Leaves is taking care of her. As Hollyleaf heals from her injuries, she notices strange things about Fallen Leaves, such as how he has no body heat and doesn’t talk much about his past. Despite this, Fallen Leaves teaches her how to survive in the tunnels, and the two cats become very close friends. However, Hollyleaf is homesick, and sometimes goes back up onto ThunderClan territory. Fallen Leaves is upset that she risks being caught, and even when Hollyleaf is almost killed by a fox, she still does not stops the visits. Hollyleaf eventually reveals to Fallen Leaves her past, including the fact that she killed Ashfur, but Fallen Leaves does not change his opinion of her. During a visit to the surface, Hollyleaf saves Cherrypaw and Molepaw from a fox. Shortly after this, she is forced to reveal herself to Dovewing and Ivypool to help them stop WindClan from attacking using the tunnels. This ties into events from ''The Forgotten Warrior. ''Mistystar's Omen :Mistyfoot prepares to step up as leader after Leopardstar’s death. She chooses Reedwhisker as her deputy before she and Mothwing leave for the Moonpool. After receiving her nine lives, Mistystar learns that Mothwing does not believe in StarClan. Mistystar as shocked and confused as to how a medicine cat could lack faith in StarClan. She demotes Mothwing to an elder, leaving Willowshine as the only medicine cat. However, when Reedwhisker is badly injured by dogs, Mistystar lets Mothwing be a medicine cat again, realizing that she only wants the best for her Clan. Cloudstar's Journey :Cloudstar is the leader of SkyClan in ancient times. The Clan is happy and well-fed, and Cloudstar is proud to lead it. Cloudstar dreams of ancient SkyClan leaders, who tell him that his Clan is safe and prosperous. When Fawnstep, the medicine cat, tells Cloudstar of the bad omens she’s been seeing, Cloudstar dismisses her, as he has had reassurance from StarClan that SkyClan is safe. Soon, however, Twoleg monsters begin felling trees in SkyClan’s territory. The prey disappears, and the cats are surrounded by monsters. Cloudstar tries to take back a strip of land given to ThunderClan by Darkstar long ago, but SkyClan is defeated. Cloudstar then asks the other leaders to give his Clan some of their territory at a Gathering. The other leaders instead exile SkyClan from the forest, and Cloudstar is forced to leave behind Birdflight, his mate, and his very young kits. As he leaves, Cloudstar renounces StarClan, saying that their warrior ancestors do not care what happens to them. Tales from the Clans Leafpool's Wish :Leafpool is a medicine cat of ThunderClan. She is expecting Crowfeather’s kits. Since medicine cats can’t have kits and cross-clan relationships are forbidden, she tries to get her sister, Squirrelflight, to raise the kits as her own. Squirrelflight declines, as she does not want or lie to her Clan and her mate, Bramblestar. But, after a a StarClan cat named Yellowfang tells Squirrelflight that she can never have kits of her own, Squirrelflight agrees to take Leafpool’s kits. Leafpool gives up her kits (Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit) so she can continue being a medicine cat. Tigerclaw's Fury :Tigerclaw is a former ThunderClan deputy who has been exiled from the Clan by Bluestar for trying to kill her. He gathers his rogue followers, and sees an opportunity in the weakened ShadowClan. He brings them prey and leads patrols for them, and the cats of ShadowClan begin to rely on Tigerclaw for leadership. After one of his followers fakes a sign from StarClan for him, Tigerclaw is made ShadowClan’s new leader. Dovewing's Silence :Dovewing is a warrior of ThunderClan recovering after The Great Battle. She is deeply shaken after all the deaths during the battle. Dovewing tries to user her super sight and hearing to see how the other Clans are doing, but discovers that she can’t. Meanwhile, all the former Dark Forest trainees are being isolated and ridiculed by their Clanmates. The Clan leaders decide to have them swear an oath of loyalty to their Clans, but some cats are still not satisfied. Eventually, Dovewing talks to Lionblaze and Jayfeather, who have also lost their powers. They go to the Moonpool, where Rock and Midnight tell them that their powers are not needed anymore. Shadows of the Clans Mapleshade's Vengeance :Mapleshade is a warrior of ThunderClan who has a forbidden relationship with a RiverClan tom named Appledusk. Oakstar’s son Birchface and his apprentice, Flowerpaw, have recently drowned in a battle for Sunningrocks, and Oakstar believes Appledusk to be responsible. Mapleshade realizes she is expecting Appledusk’s kits, and lets the Clan believe that they are Birchface’s kits. However, after the kits are born, Ravenwing sees them swimming in the river and figures out that they are Appledusk’s. He tells the Clan, and Oakstar banishes Mapleshade and her kits. Mapleshade tries to cross the river to get to RiverClan, but it is stormy and flooded, and her kits drown in the torrent. RiverClan rejects Mapleshade, and she goes mad with grief. She sees hallucinations of her dead kits telling her to avenge them. First, she kills Ravenwing by ambushing him at the Moonstone. Then, she kills Frecklewish, who had watched her kits drown, by tricking her into being bitten by a snake. Finally, she murders Appledusk, but his new mate, Reedhsine, tells her that Appledusk will live on in his descendants. Fatally wounded by Appledusk’s apprentice, Perchpaw, Mapleshade dies and goes to the Dark Forest. Goosefeather's Curse :Goosekit is a kit of ThunderClan, born to Daisytoe and Rooktail. He sees visions of the future and the ghosts of dead cats, and becomes a medicine cat apprentice at only four moons old. After he saves a ThunderClan patrol by notifying Doestar that they are in trouble, he receives his medicine cat name after only a couple moons of training. When Goosefeather sees a vision of the Great Hunger, he tries to help his Clan by suggesting they catch extra prey and bury it in the ground to preserve it. However, days of heavy rainfall spoil the prey, and the Clan goes hungry anyway. Goosefeather realizes that although he can see the future, he can do nothing to change it. Ravenpaw's Farewell :Ravenpaw is a former apprentice of ThunderClan who now lives in a barn with a cat named Barley. The two loners learn that Violet, Barley’s sister, has had a litter of kits. Two of the kits, Riley and Bella, beg Ravenpaw to let them become warriors. Silverstream visits Ravenpaw and tells him to take the kits to SkyClan. Ravenpaw journeys there with the kits and Barley. Leafstar initially refuses them, but after they help her with a kittypet problem, she lets Riley and Bella become apprentices. Ravenpaw is told by Silverstream that he will not make it back to the barn. Ravenpaw dies from a painful lump in his belly in Echosong’s den, with Barley right beside him. Legends of the Clans Spottedleaf's Heart :Spottedpaw is a warrior apprentice in ThunderClan. As she trains to be a warrior, Thistleclaw, an older warrior, charms her with kind words and gifts. Spottedpaw becomes very fond of Thistleclaw, and even though she shows talent for being a medicine cat, she is adamant on becoming a warrior so she can be with him. One day, Thistleclaw invites Spottedpaw to meet him at night in a special place, and not to tell anyone that they are meeting. This place turns out to be the Dark Forest, and Spottedpaw is horrified at what she sees Thistleclaw doing there. Thistleclaw insists that he is just bettering himself for his Clan, but after Spottedpaw sees him kill a cat in the Dark Forest, she becomes a medicine cat apprentice to get away from him. Pinestar's Choice :Pinepaw is an apprentice of ThunderClan and the son of Oakstar. As an apprentice, he is part of a battle patrol into Twolegplace, where he meets a kittypet named Crystal. Moons later, Pineheart becomes leader of ThunderClan after Doestar dies. During his leadership, Pinestar leads battle after battle, and watches many cats die. He starts visiting Twolegplace, and makes friends there in Jake and Shanty. He begins to visit there more and more often, as it is the only place he finds peace. After Shanty is hit by a Twoleg monster, Pinestar decides to live in Twolegplace as a kittypet. His Clan is shocked and revolted, but Pinestar insists that Sunfall will make a better leader then him. Pinestar goes to live with Shanty’s Twolegs, and tells Jake that his name is now just Pine. After this, an addition is added to the warrior code: “A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.” Thunderstar's Echo :Thunderstar is the founder and current leader of ThunderClan. When dogs start attacking the ThunderClan camp, Thunderstar and his deputy, Lightning Tail, decide to investigate. They find the place where the dogs live, but they are discovered and chased by the dogs. Lightning Tail is killed, and Thunderstar loses a life. Thunderstar is devastated, and doesn’t know what he will do without his trusted deputy. Thunderstar comes up with a plan to stop the dogs, and it succeeds, but he is still sad for his friend. Violet Dawn then gives birth to Thunderstar’s kits, and Thunderstar appoints Owl Eyes as his new deputy at a gathering. Thunderstar realizes that both he and Lightning Tail in StarClan will be fine without each other for a little while. Path of a Warrior Redtail's Debt :Redpaw is a ThunderClan apprentice. When he is still very young, he is saved form a hawk by Tigerclaw. Redpaw feels indebted to Tigerclaw after this, and does everything he can to gain the Warrior’s respect. When Redtail grows older and is made deputy, he thinks back about how silly he was as an apprentice for trying so hard to appease Tigerclaw. Redtail, Tigerclaw, and his apprentice, Ravenpaw, go to Sunningrocks, and Tigerclaw gets in a fight with a RiverClan patrol. Redtail joins the fight and accidentally kills Oakheart, the RiverClan deputy. Redtail tells Ravenpaw to go back to camp, but Tigerclaw encourages him to stay and fight. Redtail stops Tigerclaw from fighting and tells the rest of the RiverClan patrol to go back to their camp. Tigerclaw then kills Redtail, and Redtail goes to StarClan. Tawnypelt's Clan :Tawnypelt is the deputy of ShadowClan under her son, Tigerstar. She is having trouble getting her Clanmates to listen to her, as they are all new, younger cats who she doesn’t know very well. When Tigerstar’s son, Shadowkit, starts having visions about the Tribe of Rushing Water, Tawnypelt and Dovewing take him to the mountains to talk to Stoneteller. Shadowkit warns the Tribe of an impending storm, and tells them to block up the river above the waterfall. Tawnypelt convinces the Tribe to listen to him, and they do as he says, stopping a large tree from crashing over the waterfall and destroying the cave. Tawnypelt and Dovewing had hoped that taking Shadowkit to the Stoneteller would have made Shadowkit’s seizures better, but they’re just as bad as ever. Back at ShadowClan, Tawnypelt steps down as deputy, realizing that she is not the deputy the Clan needs right now. [[Shadowstar's Life|''Shadowstar's Life]] : ''A Warrior's Spirit'' ''Pebbleshine's Kits'' Tree's Roots ''Mothwing's Secret'' = Characters Main characters *Mistystar *Cloudstar *Dovewing *Tigerstar *Leafpool *Mapleshade *Goosefeather *Ravenpaw *Spottedleaf *Pinestar *Thunderstar *TawnypeltRevealed on Kate's Blog *Redtail *Shadowstar }} Major characters *Appledusk *Patchkit *Petalkit *Larchkit *Fallen Leaves *Mothwing :More Coming Soon Supporting characters *Darkstar *Rowanberry *Frecklewish *Clear Sky *Violet Dawn *Lightning Tail *Thistle *Clover *Milkweed *Cinderfur *Nightstar *Runningnose *Clawface *Snag *Blackfoot *Mowgli *Tangleburr *Stumpytail *Applefur *Cloudpaw *Fernshade *Darkflower *Sorrelkit *Sootkit *Rainkit :More Coming Soon Important events |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | Hollyleaf's Story | Hollyleaf gets rescued by a strange cat called Fallen Leaves. She falls in love with him. Later she itches to get outside of the tunnels and she says that she's going to check on her Clanmates. She saves Molepaw and Cherrypaw from a fox. She helps Ivypool and Dovewing when they are in the tunnels, but I’m doing so, is forced to reveal herself to them. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | Mistystar's Omen | Mistystar becomes leader of RiverClan and learns that Mothwing does not believe in StarClan. She demotes Mothwing to an elder, but later lets her resume her medicine cat duties again. |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | Cloudstar's Journey | Cloudstar is the proud leader of SkyClan. When Twoleg monsters start destroying SkyClan’s territory, he is forced to lead his Clan away from the forest when the other leaders will not give them any of their territory. |- style="width: 100%; background:#afffb9; text-align:left;" | Leafpool's Wish | Leafpool is expecting Crowfeather’s kits. She tries to give them to her sister, Squirrelflight, to raise, but she refuses until she receives a message from Yellowfang. Squirrelflight then takes the kits to raise them as her own. |- style="width: 100%; background:#afceff; text-align:left;" | Dovewing's Silence | In the aftermath of the Great Battle, Dovewing discovers that her powers have gone. Foxleap and Sorreltail die of their wounds shortly afterward. Bramblestar is made leader of ThunderClan. Dovewing, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather go to the Moonpool to ask StarClan why their powers were revoked, and Midnight and Rock tell them that their powers are not needed anymore. |- style="width: 100%; background:#e4c9ff; text-align:left;" | Tigerclaw's Fury | After being exiled from ThunderClan, Tigerclaw gathers his rogues and wins over the weakened ShadowClan by bringing them prey and helping them with leader duties. Eventually, ShadowClan makes him their leader. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | Mapleshade's Vengeance | Mapleshade has kits with a RiverClan warrior named Appledusk. Oakstar exiles her and her kits from ThunderClan, and when Mapleshade tries to cross the river to RiverClan, her kits fall in and drown. Mapleshade goes mad with grief, and kills Ravenwing, Frecklewish, and Appledusk. She then dies and goes to the Dark Forest. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | Goosefeather's Curse | Goosekit is born with the strange powers to see the future and see ghost cats. Goosekit is made a medicine cat apprentice early, and receives his full name after only a couple moons of trading. Featherkit and Sunkit are born. Doestar dies and Pineheart becomes leader. Goosefeather realizes that although he can see the future, he can do nothing to change it. |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | Ravenpaw's Farewell | Ravenpaw and Barley take Violet’s kits, Riley and Bella, to SkyClan. Ravenpaw dies from a painful lump in his stomach. |- style="width: 100%; background:#afffb9; text-align:left;" | Spottedleaf's Heart | Spottedpaw is training as a warrior apprentice. Thistleclaw, an older warrior, charms her with compliments and promises. Spottedpaw sees Thistleclaw in the Dark Forest and becomes a medicine cat apprentice to escape him. Spottedpaw sees Bluefur giving away her kits. |- style="width: 100%; background:#afceff; text-align:left;" | Pinestar's Choice | Pinestar leads ThunderClan after Doestar dies. ThunderClan fights WindClan in an unfair battle, and Moonflower is killed by Hawkheart. Pinestar decides to leave ThunderClan and live as a kittypet in Twolegplace. A new addition is made to the warrior code: “A warrior rejects the soft life of a kittypet.” |- style="width: 100%; background:#e4c9ff; text-align:left;" | Thunderstar's Echo | Thunderstar and his deputy, Lightning Tail, are killed by dogs. Thunderstar comes back, and Violet Dawn gives birth to his kits. Thunderstar appoints Owl Eyes as his new deputy. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | Redtail's Debt | Redpaw is saved from a hawk by Tigerclaw. When Redtail becomes a warrior and is made deputy, he sees Tigerclaw kill Oakheart. Tigerclaw then kills Redtail. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | Tawnypelt's Clan | Tawnypelt takes Shadowkit to The Tribe of Rushing Water, where he saves the Tribe by warning them of a tree that would have fallen over the waterfall and destroyed the cave. Back in ShadowClan, Tawnypelt steps down as deputy. |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | Shadowstar's Life | Shadowstar and her deputy, Sun Shadow, are killed by dogs. Shadowstar learns that it was Quick Water who led the dogs to them, and goes to war against SkyClan. She and Quick Water kill each other in the battle, Shadowstar losing her final life. The two she-cats forgive each other in StarClan. |} Publication history : See also *Erin Hunter *''Warriors'' books *Arcs *''Novellas'' Notes and references }} de:Short Adventureru:Коты-Воители#Новеллыfr:Livres numériquesfi:Novellit Category:Arcs Category:Novellas